Anna
by Hades1
Summary: Well, Mulder falls in love with Anna. She' s abducted. Serial Killer + Aliens + Romance = very strange fic
1. chapter 1

Title: Anna  
  
Author: Hades  
  
Rating: R (for later chapters)  
  
Disclaimer: I own Anna. She is my character that I created in my twisted mind. No  
one else can use her without my permission. I also own Luke Nicholas. Shit! Wait, I  
don't. He is a real person, but he is not a doctor. He is a teacher. *My* teacher. The  
description is completely different to what he really looks like, so actually I own him.  
The character, not the name. Everything else belongs to Chris Carter and 1013  
productions and whoever else is involved in that shit.  
  
A/N: *really* long, *really* crappy fanfic. I started it as about 3 different stories, but  
they all had the same sense of crappiness and none of them were getting anywhere.....  
so look where it ended up!  
  
************  
  
I walked up to Anna who was asleep on the grass. My ex-girlfriend rolled onto her  
side. Was she my ex, or was she just mad? Was it just a fight and everything will be  
all right when I goes up to her? She wouldn't kick up a fuss if I awoke her. It was a  
public park. She never did like attracting attention to herself.........  
  
I lay down behind her and propped my head up with my arm. I started singing gently  
to her :  
  
"It's twelve o clock and  
It's a wonderful day  
I know you hate me  
but I'll ask anyway  
won't you come with me   
to a place in a little town  
the only way to get there   
is to go straight down  
there's no bathroom  
and there is no sink  
the water out of the tap  
is very hard to drink" (tomorrow - silverchair)  
  
When I finished all he knew, Anna turned around to face me.   
  
"Why do you do this to me?" she asked in a hushed voice.  
  
"Do what?" I asked, confused.  
  
"Make me love you even more than I did every time I get mad at you." she told me. I  
leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips.  
  
"I still love you, Anna." I whispered to her, and her alone. We two lay there for a few  
moments, silently, not needing words to be together. Our love was so strong that we  
could understand each other even if we said nothing at all. Finally, Anna broke the  
peaceful silence.  
  
"Why aren't you at work?" she asked with a genuine worry in her voice. I sighed, my  
brain already working out some lie to joke to her.  
  
"I was given the rest of the day off because of perfect attendance over the past year." I  
joked.  
  
Anna smiled and kissed me quickly. "You're doing it again." she said. I gave her a  
confused look. "Making me love you even when I should be mad at you." she  
informed. I let out a relieved laugh.  
  
"I'm on lunch break." I informed her. "Honest to god!"   
  
"I believe you, Fox." Anna squealed and kissed me again. We lay there on the grass  
silently for a few moments again.  
  
I kissed her again and said, "I will eventually have to leave you, my beautiful." Anna  
closed her eyes, probably trying to escape to her own land where I would never leave.  
  
"I love you." she whispered. I kissed her again, this time long and passionately.  
  
"My time has come, my princess." I informed quietly.  
  
"Don't leave, Fox. Just stay here with me all day." Anna replied.  
  
"I must leave. Will you still be there when I get home?" Anna nodded, already looking  
forward to that moment when I would walk into the door of our apartment and kiss  
her on the lips after a long day at work.  
  
I rose off the grass and looked down at my beloved. "I'll try to make the day go faster.  
Be at home for me when I get home and I'll make you dinner. After dinner we will do  
whatever time tells us." I leaned down and kissed Anna once more before walking off  
in the direction of the FBI Headquarters.  
  
************  
  
I went down the stairs to my secluded basement office two at a time. At the bottom he  
looked around. Nothing out of place.   
  
"Mulder!" a voice called from somewhere in my office. A red-haired woman appeared  
from under my desk.  
  
"What are doing now, Scully?" I teased.  
  
"Not funny, Mulder!" she snapped. "Where's the damn file?"  
  
I immediately walked over to a filing cabinet and picked up the folder on top of it. I  
handed it to my partner. "There you go, Scully." I said with a smile.  
  
Sighing, Scully sat down in the chair behind my desk and opened the folder. "Your  
usual theory of aliens is, as usual, incorrect. Just because some cows are mutated,  
Mulder, doesn't mean that aliens are involved. There are all sorts of strange cults out  
there........" her voice trailed off as she began reading some more facts.  
  
I wonder what Anna is doing right now? I thought to myself as I leaned back in my  
little metal chair.   
  
"Mulder!" Scully snapped me back to reality. "Are you here, or are you somewhere  
else?"  
  
I wish I was somewhere else I thought and decided to pay attention to Scully for the  
first time today.  
  
"I'm going to go photocopy this because I don't want to have to spend my whole  
lunch break in here searching for this again." she said sarcastically and left.  
  
************  
  
On her way to the photocopy room, she ran into her old temporary partner.  
  
"Hello, Agent Doggett." she greeted.  
  
"Agent Scully." he nodded his head. "How are things?"  
  
"Mmmmm.... nice and frustrating." she replied.  
  
Doggett's eyebrows raised. "What's Mulder doing now?" he asked with concern.  
  
"It's not so much what Mulder's doing, it's what Anna is doing." Scully explained  
with annoyance in her voice.  
  
"And Anna is........"  
  
"Oh, sorry!" Scully apologized. "Mulder's current girlfriend. Knowing Mulder, she  
won't last or more than six months......"  
  
"And why is that?" Doggett asked.  
  
"Look, John" Scully began wearily. "Mulder has this inability to keep a girlfriend a)  
because of his job and b) because of his obsession with the search for the truth."   
  
"It all comes down to what a man believes in. I've had my share on that argument."  
Doggett told.  
  
"Thanks, that helps." Scully replied sarcastically.  
  
"I'll talk to the man himself if you want, Dana." He comforted.  
  
"Would you? That would make life a little easier. I mean I like Anna and everything,  
but-"  
  
"-but you just don't want her to be totally distracting Mulder."  
  
Scully smiled. Finally, someone understood. "Uh, I'll just go photocopy this." she  
said and started to exit the conversation.  
  
"And I'll go talk some sense into your partner." John said and walked down to  
Mulder.  
  
************  
  
"Agent Mulder?" I heard someone call out as he walked down the stairs to my office. I  
don't answer. He looked to the desk and saw me leaning back in his chair, in my  
usual position with my feet on the small bare space on my desk.  
  
"Mulder!" Doggett said a little louder. I pretended to snap out of a dream.  
  
"How may I help you, Agent Doggett?" I asked slightly annoyed.  
  
"Scully was right, you are distracted." he said angrily.  
  
"What's up your ass?" I asked.  
  
"Nothing, but I know you're often up Anna's." John mocked.  
  
"Do NOT bring Anna into this." I warned.  
  
"Well, don't bring your reminiscence of Anna to work, got it?" I glared at the other  
agent as he ascended up the stairs.   
  
"Bastard." I muttered and started to type up a report an the last case. Unfortunately,  
the report was due last week.  
  
************  
  
I walked up the stairs to my apartment and opened the door. Sure enough, Anna was  
there. She was sitting on the couch, watching TV. I closed the door behind me quietly  
and snuck up behind her. I kissed the back of her neck. She jumped at first but settled  
in the realization of me.  
  
"I missed you." she whispered.  
  
"No talk." I said and picked up her hand. Gesturing her to the bedroom, I set down my  
briefcase and laptop. "Only if you want to." I added.   
  
Anna nodded and walked into our bedroom. Laying on the waterbed, waiting, she  
started to peel away her socks. I closed the door and lay beside her. I started to gently  
plant kisses on her clothed body. She returned my kisses and lay my head on her  
chest.  
  
"I never want to lose you, Fox. Promise me you'll never leave for ever." Anna  
whispered into my ear. I nodded and kissed her passionately on the lips.   
  
We removed our clothes and explored each other through touch and sight. Not in a  
perverted way, but in a loving sexual way. I looked into her eyes and seeked  
permission. She leaned up and kissed him.  
  
I shifted my position from next to her, to on top of her. Slowly and gently, I entered  
her body. Our breaths quickened as I started thrusting. He went from short and sharp  
to long and lustful. We stared into each others eyes and kissed wildly.  
  
************  
  
The next morning, I awoke with Anna in my arms. I softly kissed the top of her head  
to awake her. She sighed in ease and slowly her eyelids fluttered open.  
  
"I love you." I whispered before her eyes were even fully open. She answered me with  
a shining smile.  
  
************  
  
Anna walked through the deserted park alone. I should get a job. She thought to  
herself as she climbed the small hill that overlooks the pond. I practically spend my  
whole life in this park.  
  
She lay down on the soft, green grass and closed her eyes. The sun beamed down on  
her pale skin, but was suddenly shadowed out by a large object. Anna opened her eyes  
to see a large metal ship above her.   
  
A blinding light filled the park and Anna felt herself being lifted upwards. The last  
thing she saw before she passed out, was the face of something that couldn't possibly  
be human....... 


	2. chapter 2

A/N: Woohoo! Chapter 2! If you haven't already been bored to death, you deserve a  
medal. Cuz anyone with the patience to read this is lucky.......I'm sorry if the person  
gets mixed up (like 1rst person, third person, 2nd person......) As I said, this was 3  
stories and I'm like half way done (this isn't the halfway point. this is editing process)  
and I still can't tell which person it's in.......  
  
Disclaimer: I own Mulder's neighbors (Mario Aguilar, Marian Schwarz), I still own  
Anna and if Luke Nicholas appears, I own him. I own the supposedly handsome  
doctor  
too *wiggles eyebrows*. I don't own Mulder, Scully, Reyes, Skinner, blah blah  
blah.........  
  
************  
  
"'I love you, Fox' she said. I love you.....love. She loved me, man. She fucking loved  
me and I  
screwed it up!" I had already drank 5 shots, 3 cans of beer and a glass of wine.   
  
Oblivious to everyone in the bar, I shouted "SHE LOVED ME!!! And I went to work  
and left her alone."  
  
People started to get up and leave the bar. "Look, mate" I heard a strange English  
voice say. "I think you've had enough." I looked at him blankly and suddenly  
stumbled over. "Whoa, mate! I think I better get you back home. Where do you live?"  
I gave him another blank stare.   
  
"I'm alive?" I asked drunkenly. "God Damn! I *am* alive! KILL ME NOW!!!!" I  
shouted.   
  
"I guess I better bring you back to my place. I don't want you getting hurt." The  
Englishman stated calmly.   
  
"Just don't play with me while I'm asleep, baby." I teased and leaned forward to kiss  
the Englishman. He pulled away.   
  
"I don't think so, mate. Not now. You're smashed."  
  
"I know you are, but what am I?" I teased.   
  
"As I said, lets go home." The Englishman said with finality.  
  
************  
  
  
Both of us struggled to get through the doorway. "Couch" The Englishman said, but I  
had already collapsed on the floor. "Well, I guess you could sleep there too, mate." he  
said obviously not expecting an answer, but received a half groan, half grunt in return.  
  
************  
  
  
I looked around. "Good morning, sunshine." a thick English accent spoke behind me.   
  
"This your place?" I asked blankly.   
  
"I sure hope it is, mate. Otherwise I'm in deep shit." he smiled. "I'm Luke Nicholas. I  
brought you here last night. You were completely smashed."   
  
I tried to remember back to then. Last night.....it seemed so long ago. "If you don't  
mind me asking, but, who are you?" I snapped back to reality.   
  
"Sorry. Fox Mulder." I extended a hand which was accepted. "Just a bit hang over I  
think." I said.   
  
"A bit?" Luke laughed. By the way you were acting last night, I'm surprized your head  
hasn't caved in!" I had to smile at that. I had been drunk before, I've even been  
downright pissed, but last night was something else. I wouldn't of been drunk, but  
Anna had to not have a job. No, it wasn't Anna's fault. It was my fault. All my  
fault. Why did I have to go to work. I could of just spent time with Anna. I've done it  
before.  
  
"Excuse me, Fox?" Luke interrupted my thoughts once again. "I don't mean to pry,  
but last night you were saying something about 'she loved me'. I'm just curious, but  
what happened?"  
  
My cheeks burned. Why was I getting embarrassed? It wasn't embarrassing, or was it?  
Had I made a total dick of myself last night? "It's a long story......" I started to say.  
"Shit, I've got to be at work. Are you going to be at the bar again tonight?"   
  
Luke thought for a second. "I suppose I am now." he said casually.   
  
"I'll be there at seven." I said quickly and headed for the door. "And thanks, Luke.  
That was really nice, what you did last night." I flashed a flirtatious smile and left.  
  
************  
  
"Where were you, Mr. I'll blame myself for everything?" Scully mocked, trying to  
make me feel half way decent.   
  
"Piss off....." I mumbled. She gave me an icy stare and I raised my hands to show that  
I was sorry.  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence for a few moments, but was eventually  
interrupted by a knock at the door. I turned around to see Anna.   
  
"What is it?" I heard Scully ask. I turned to see what she was motioning to.  
Everything looked in place, so I turned back to Anna. She was gone. I looked around  
for her, but she was nowhere in sight.   
  
"What is wrong with you, Mulder?" I ignored Scully's question and walked out of my  
basement office. She was here. I know she was.  
  
By now everyone was starting to stare. "Agent Mulder," I heard the new agent's voice  
call out. I quickly turned to look at her. Monica Reyes wasn't what I was looking for.  
She was just an obstacle in my search. "What are you doing?" she asked with a slight  
sound of annoyance in her voice. I decided to look beyond her, not at her. I learnt this  
trick from the movie 'Patch Adams'. Look beyond the problem, to the solution. So I  
did just that.   
  
And I saw Anna again. She was staring straight at me in disbelief. "How  
could you?" she whispered. How could I what?   
  
"I don't know what your talking about." I said out loud.   
  
"What?!?!?!" Agent Reyes practically screamed. "Haven't you been listening to  
anything I've been saying?" She looked at me in disgust.  
  
"Look beyond the problem, Monica." I said and went back down to my secluded  
office.  
  
************  
  
  
"Mulder, you stopped seeing that psychiatrist of yours, didn't you?" Assistant Director  
Skinner asked accusingly.   
  
"Yeah, about two years ago." I retorted sarcastically.   
  
"I don't need the sarcasm, Mulder. You have serious issues, but you're not willing to  
admit it." What did he mean 'serious issues'? A few people who are close to me get  
abducted by aliens. How normal am I supposed to act?  
  
"I want you to go home and make an appointment with the psychiatrist." he said  
angrily.   
  
"But-" I started.   
  
"Now!" he yelled and I left, both of us knowing that I wasn't going to make the  
appointment.  
  
************  
  
As I walked up my apartment block stairs, I heard voices. My neighbors. "What are  
we going to tell him?" I heard Mrs. Schwarz ask someone. An old man snorted.   
  
"I tell him nothing. It was you, Marian, who found her." Mario Aguilar, the old  
Mexican debated.   
  
"He's going to be so heartbroken." Marian continued to say. As I made my way closer  
to my apartment, I could see little droplets of blood on the timber floors. Something  
was defidently wrong. I walked into my already open apartment and looked at my two  
neighbors. They were up to something.  
  
"Fox, honey." Marian soothed. "There was someone in here. She left when I came."   
  
"All your electrical stuff gone!" Mario stated loudly. "Some stupid son of a bitch  
come in here and steal Mr. Mulder's belongings." I looked around. What Mario said  
wasn't a lie. All my electrical; my TV, VCR, laptop, phone, and answering machine  
were gone. There was probably more, but that's all I could see.  
  
"What happened?" I asked.   
  
"Oh, Fox! It was so frightening!" Marian exclaimed.   
  
"Horrible! I cannot believe such a quiet building could be robbed so easily!" Mario  
joined in.  
  
"Yes, it is horrible and unbelievable. But what happened?" I asked once again.   
  
"That pretty little brunette, well, I think she actually died her hair dark red a few  
months ago, but that pretty little lady that used to come around all the time." Marian  
started to babble.   
  
"Mr. Mulder doesn't care whether the girl had blonde hair or brown hair or red hair.  
All he wants is his belongings. I hear those FBI agents have very special information  
in their carry-around-computers." Mario argued.  
  
I walked away from their argument and went to see the damage. "Where are you  
going, Mr. Mulder?" I heard Mario call out as if I was adventuring into an unknown  
jungle.   
  
"Away, until you sort your story of what happened out." I called back angrily.  
  
I walked into the kitchen. No harm done. Surprize, surprize. The bedroom had been  
knocked around though. My alarm clock was gone. Everything that could be turned  
inside out was. My closet door was open with all of its contents sprawled across the  
floor. Great. As if my apartment wasn't messy enough. I stopped at the bathroom  
door. It was closed. I tried to open it. Locked.   
  
I rammed into the door. Still stuck. Mario and Marian came running in. "What's all  
the commotion about, Fox?" Marion asked.   
  
"Mario, help me barge open the door." I ordered. He did as he was told. We rammed  
into it several times. It eventually opened.   
  
I walked inside the compact room with Marian and Mario following. I froze at the  
horrid sight in the shower/tub. "Mr. Mulder!" Mario exclaimed. "It's probably not as  
bad as it seems" But it was. There was Anna, unconscious in the tub.   
  
************  
  
  
Later, that night at the hospital, Anna was revived and in a stable condition. The  
doctors still didn't know how she sustained the injuries she had, but I know. I had  
been through the whole terrifying process before. So had my sister, my partner and  
now my girlfriend.  
  
No matter what happens, the experience continues to haunt people. Firstly the lights,  
the you are in the middle of a completely white room with only the metal table that  
you lie naked on. That's when the machinery comes. Drills, blades and saws. Every  
tool imaginable. They saw and cut you open, looking for any information about  
human  
society and how they would be able to conquer, then colonize. They would take over  
the way you live and make it seem as if you are under their complete control.   
  
My thoughts were interrupted by a doctor. "Mr. Mulder, I advise you go home and get  
some rest. She.....has a condition we wish to examine." I looked at him strangely.   
  
"What kind of condition?" I asked suspiciously.   
  
"I'm afraid I can't tell you. Patient confidentiality." he replied and walked away.   
  
************  
  
*A WEEK AND A HALF LATER*  
  
There was a knock at my door. "Come in!" I called out. I knew it would be Anna.  
  
The door knob turned and, sheepishly, Anna entered the apartment. I went over to my  
lover and kissed her gently on the lips. "I missed you." I whispered. "and I made a  
dinner fit for a queen." She smiled back at me gratefully, but jerked away and clutched  
her stomach.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked, but Anna started sobbing uncontrollably. "Anna!" I  
screamed, but she just crouched on the ground holding her stomach.  
  
I ran to the phone and dialed 911.  
  
"Hello? What's the problem?" the operator answered.  
  
"My girlfriend. She's....I don't know. She won't tell me what's wrong. She's doubled  
over on the floor and crying." I informed.  
  
"OK, do you have *any* idea what's wrong, sir?" the operator asked calmly.  
  
"Stomach pains. I don't know! I'm not a fucking doctor!" I snapped back. "Just get an  
ambulance over here!"  
  
"Sir, it's important that you remain calm. Tell me where you live." I told her my  
address and was informed that an ambulance would be there as soon as possible.   
  
I ran over to my girlfriend. "Anna, please tell me what's happening." I soothed, but  
she shook her head and started crying some more.  
  
"You'll hate me." she managed to get out between sobs.  
  
"No, Anna, I won't. Just tell me." I whispered to the sobbing girl. Anna opened her  
mouth to say something, but rolled her eyes back and fell.   
  
"Anna!" I yelled. "Shit, Anna! Wake up! Please wake up."   
  
************  
  
I sat on the little plastic chair outside of Anna's hospital room.   
  
The doctor came and sat beside me, but I didn't take notice. As if reading my  
thoughts, the doctor answered. "Did you know that Anna was pregnant?" I jerked my  
head up and looked at the young doctor. His handsome face wrinkling with the normal  
worries of a doctor.  
  
"Are you serious?" I asked in disbelief. The doctor shook his head. "By me?"   
  
"Well, has she been loyal to you? You *are* her boyfriend, right?" I nodded.   
  
"Do you know how old the baby is?" I asked, growing to the fact that I could be a  
father.  
  
"Ummm....oh god. You see, she had an abortion."   
  
"What? But she wouldn't. I didn't....are you sure?" I stammered.  
  
The doctor sighed. "She told us about. A doctor friend of hers told her where to go,  
some place in New York, and she went. She had it done early this morning, then came  
back here just a couple hours ago. That's when she went to your place and you know  
the rest."  
  
My jaw dropped slightly open in complete disbelief. "So did something go wrong? I  
mean, is she okay?" The doctor gave me a warm smile.  
  
"Don't worry, she's all right. We're going to keep her here for a couple of days  
though, just to make sure. And no, nothing went wrong. That's pretty normal when a  
woman has an abortion and they don't go straight home to rest. Don't worry, Mr.  
Mulder, she'll be just fine."  
  
I nodded. "Can I go in and see her?"  
  
"Of course. But don't expect her to talk all that much." The doctor answered, rose  
from the plastic chair and went into the next room to continue his job.  
  
I took a deep breath and got up to see my angel. Before I entered the room, I looked in  
through the window in the door. She looked sad and lonely, but still beautiful. I  
opened the door and walked in quietly. Anna glanced up at me, but immediately  
looked away.  
  
Sitting down on the edge of the bed, I asked her in a hushed voice, trying not to  
disturb the naturally silent room, "Why couldn't you tell me, Anna?"  
  
Tears filled the young woman's eyes. "I was afraid you would stop loving me." she  
whispered. "I love you so much, Fox, that I didn't want you to leave me because I got  
pregnant."  
  
"It was mine, right? Please tell me it was mine." Mulder pleaded to his quietly  
sobbing girlfriend. She nodded.  
  
"I would *never* cheat on you, Fox. Deep down you know that, and I know that about  
you."   
  
"You should of told me-"  
  
"-Please don't." Anna cut in. "Please don't make me feel worse than I already do."  
  
"I would never purposely do that." I lulled. "But, how did you find out about the clinic  
in New York."  
  
Anna broke eye contact with me.  
  
"Anna.......please. I need to know." Anna nodded and took a deep breath.  
  
"Dana." she whispered.  
  
"Scully? But when? How?" Anna put her finger to my lips to silence me.   
  
"Enough questions. I'm tired, Fox. And you should go home. You have to be at work  
in a couple of hours." I opened my mouth to protest. "No! You *will* go home and  
you *will* go to work."  
  
"And at my lunch break and after work I *will* come to visit you." I whispered to my  
beautiful Anna and kissed her forehead. "I still love and I will always love you no  
matter what happens."  
  
"I love you too." She replied and closed her eyes as a signal for me to leave.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow." I whispered and left her room. I thought as  
he exited the hospital.   
  
  
************  
  
Anna lay her head back into the pillows. I lied to him. She thought sourly to  
herself.   
  
A gray mist floated into her mind and she rolled her eyes back unwillingly and let  
blackness sweep over her life.  
  
************  
  
woo! long chapter....uuuhhhh....shit, I've probably TOTALLY bored you to death, but  
that's life I suppose. 


	3. chapter 3

A/N: The plot might actually get somewhere in this chapter......that might make it  
more exciting.   
  
Disclaimer: I own Luke Nicholas. I own Anna. I don't own Mulder. I own the nurse. I  
own the strange voice on the mobile. I don't own Alex Kryceck. I don't own Skinner.  
I don't own Scully............  
  
  
  
************  
  
"Anna's gotten worse." They told me. There's only one thing that can fix her.  
  
I was riding along in my old Holden on a way to a 'certain friend's' house who could  
help me with Anna's 'condition', when my mobile rang. I answered it. "It has started.  
Number one was easy." a strange voice said and hung up before I could say anything. I  
quickly forgot about the call, I knew it would distract me from current matters if I  
investigated it.  
  
************  
  
  
As I walked up the driveway, I heard noises. Muffled gasps and moans and the  
occasional squeak of a mattress. Great, I thought, I'm going to have to walk in on  
them. I took a deep breathe, and knocked, waited ten seconds and opened the  
unlocked  
door.   
  
"Well, well! What do we have here?" I exclaimed to the mound under the sheets of  
the bed. I tore them off to reveal my ex-partner, Alex Kryceck, and Luke Nicholas, the  
professional doctor who I had met earlier.   
  
"It looks like we might have a nice rumor to spread." Alex commented slyly,  
expecting  
the whole event.   
  
"Yes!" I said "I can see it now, 'PROFESSIONAL DOCTOR FOUND IN BED FOR  
MONEY'." Luke quickly sat up   
  
"I wasn't doing this for money!" he said unsteadily. "I just....it's just..."   
  
"Save your words, doctor. There's only one thing that my conscience is telling me to  
do right now...Alex, I'm sure you can finish the quote."   
  
He got up off the bed and stood at the foot. "There's only one thing our conscience  
tells us to do in situations such as these. So you know what that is, Luke?" Luke  
shook his head. "That is threaten ones career with a rumor that is, and in this case it is,  
true." Luke shuddered at the thought of being found in bed with another man. He was  
a well respected doctor. He couldn't let this happen.   
  
"OK, what's the catch?" I looked at Alex and he stared straight back at me.   
  
"Catch?" he mimicked.   
  
"Yeah," Luke said. "there has to be a catch." I laughed out loud.   
  
"All right. Maybe I need your help." he sighed.   
  
"What do you want?" My eyes lit up. I had him wrapped around my finger.   
  
"A doctor's favor. You and some.....'work mates'.....have been concocting a substance  
that eliminates any side effects after alien abductions. Retrieve the s0515022 that I  
know you have in your bag and no-one will know about this incident." He hesitated.   
  
"C'mon!" Alex encouraged. "He's with the FBI. He can uncover *anything* about  
you.  
Trust me." he said the last two words in an almost whisper, and Luke immediately  
obeyed. He got out of bed, the sheet wrapped around him and went to his bag that was  
lying by the door.  
  
"Now this is a very powerful chemical. It contains mostly uranium, which is found in  
nuclear weapons, such as nuclear bombs. It is known to kill extra-terrestrial cells. But  
that's not scientifically proven, so BE VERY CAREFUL with it." he said as he was  
handing the substance over to me. "I wouldn't normally be giving this out, but since  
you seem to know Alex so well.....maybe you could pop by again. For a different  
reason though." Alex sighed.   
  
"If I could get him in bed, Luke, I wouldn't be with you." I smiled.   
  
"From Russia with love, Alex. From Russia with love." I said and kissed him on the  
cheek. I turned and went out the door to my car. My plan was coming together well.   
  
************  
  
I walked into the hospital, only to find complete chaos. Doctors were running around.  
Nurses were yelling orders. Patients were screaming and alarms were sounding. I tried  
to ask several people what was going on, but successfully failed to make any sort of  
human contact with them. They all seemed.....alienated. Since no one was paying  
much attention, I decided to help myself to Anna's room.   
  
She was lying there so peacefully. Almost dead. I injected the s0515022 into her arm  
and kissed her on the forehead. She would be mine to nurse back to health now. I am  
the one that saved her. None of the doctors would of ever figured this out.   
  
"What are you doing, Mulder?" a voice asked behind me. I turned around to see the  
Assistant  
Director.   
  
"Saving her." I answered plainly and turned back to my girlfriend and started  
stroking her hand.   
  
"What do you mean? She's dead, Mulder. They turned off the life  
support an hour ago." I turned around quickly. No, they couldn't of. She wasn't even  
here for a whole day.  
  
Just then I heard a rustle of the sheets. I turned around and saw Anna's eyes flutter  
open. A.D. Skinner gasped in surprize. She immediately smiled when she saw me and  
then broke into tears. "They took it." she whispered and placed a hand over her  
stomach. I leaned down and kissed her forehead. "It'll be all right." I said to her. She  
just nodded her head and continued sobbing.  
  
While I was comforting her, Skinner had gone out to get a doctor. He came back with  
a nurse. "Great." she said not so enthusiastically. "She's awake. Now I need to get  
back to the horrible accident. I'm sure you can take care of her." She looked at the  
three of us angrily and left. Nevertheless, she came back with a container of medicine.   
  
"Two of these every four hours. It'll subside any pain, nausea and dizziness that she  
feels." The nurse left again. Although this time promised not to return for a long time.   
  
"I'm taking her home." I told Skinner and helped Anna get out of bed. Her bare feet  
touching the cold ground sent a shiver up her spine. Surprizngly, he made no  
objections. I stopped halfway out the door. "Why are *you* here, anyways?" I asked.  
He  
looked at me as if I should know why. "I don't know if you heard, but Scully was on  
the case that you and her were assigned to. You know, the one with the serial killer?" I  
nodded my head. "Well, anyways, he killed one person and shot Scully twice when  
they were chasing him." My mouth dropped open.   
  
"Shit." I mumbled.   
  
"I know." he said and walked out before me.   
  
"Do you want to stay here, Fox? It's all right with me if you want to." Anna  
comforted.   
  
"No," I said. "I'm bringing you back to my place." And with that we walked out of the  
hospital, unnoticed.  
  
************  
  
  
As I stepped into the apartment I had only just left 12 or so hours ago, I realized Anna  
was crying. I sat her down on the couch. "What's wrong, baby?" I asked. She sniffled.   
  
"Our baby, they took our baby." she shuddered at the words that were coming out of  
her mouth. "I'm so sorry, Fox. They took our baby. I'm so sorry." I tried to hush her  
but she kept saying "They took our baby, I'm so sorry." She cried into my arms for  
hours, there was nothing I could do, except hold her and whisper 'I love you' or 'It's  
OK'.  
  
Finally, close to 7 that morning, she fell asleep in my arms on the couch. I watched  
her the whole time, not daring to move or speak. There were times that I was even  
scared to breathe. I watched as she inhaled and exhaled. I was so lucky, in a way, that  
she was all right. But she was sad. She was beautiful and peaceful, but sad. She  
missed her baby. It was like a part of her was torn out. Now that I think about it, that  
statement is politically correct.  
  
I didn't want to let anything disturb her. I had missed her so much. Now, she was so  
sad. It was almost as if she wasn't alive, but she was still breathing. She never stirred,  
which bothered me. Everyone I know, who has been abducted, have continued to have  
nightmares years after it happened. I suddenly remember the call on my way to Alex's  
house. The voice said 'It has started. Number one was easy.' It now makes sense. The  
serial killer has been following me.  
  
************  
  
I was awaken by light kisses on my bare chest. I opened my eyes to see my beautiful  
angel. My Anna. "I love you." I whispered to her gently.   
  
"I love you, too." she whispered back. I lay back down on the couch and motioned her  
to lay her head on my chest. She did so, but I felt her wet cheeks touch me with such  
intensity that I felt like screaming. She had been crying again. I hated to see her cry. It  
was as if my whole body was slowly being ripped apart with every sob she cried and  
every tear that ran down her cheek.   
  
"Why me?" she asked. I looked down at her glazed eyes and I felt pity. She was  
helpless. Anna was captured and sent to a cruel world for no reason.   
  
"Because you love me." I answered plainly. "Because you know me and loved me.  
They wanted me, but  
they couldn't get me, so they took the next best thing. They captured you and they  
performed horrible experiments on you and worst of all they took our baby. And I am  
so   
sorry that it happened and I promise I will do everything to take care of  
you and make sure it never happens again."   
  
I looked into her eyes with each work I said. She rested her head back down and cried  
again. Sob after painful sob, she cried into my chest. I held her. That's all I could do.  
Just lie there and remind her that I'm here and that I'll never leave.  
  
"What about work?" she managed to ask.   
  
"It's past twelve," I said looking at my watch. "Why bother going to work half way  
through the day, and besides, you only came home last night. You've been gone for  
two months and I've missed you so much. I don't want to leave."  
  
She looked up at me seriously. "Ask about Dana, though. I may of been out of it last  
night, but I wasn't oblivious to everything."  
  
"Anything you ask, Anna. Anything you ask." I answered and fell back asleep to her  
humming of an unknown tune.  
  
When I woke up again, I smelt the most beautiful smell of food ever. I had barely  
eaten when Anna was gone, and now it was like heaven.  
  
"Good morning, or should I say evening?" Anna said, trying to brighten things up. I  
smiled when she sat down next to me on the couch, wearing a little apron. "I'm just  
cooking you a magnificent dinner." She kissed me and then went back to the kitchen  
and continued her project.  
  
A few moments later, she brought out two bowls of spaghetti. "So, I'm no chef, but at  
least it's not burnt or undercooked."  
  
"Anna, I couldn't care less if you went out bought dinner. All that matters is that  
you're here." I leaned in and kissed her. "I love you." I whispered.  
  
"Mmmmmm... I love you too." she answered and put our food on the coffee table in  
front of us. "I suddenly don't want to eat anymore." she said in a hushed voice.  
  
"Me either." I said equally as quiet and started passionately kissing her. I moved from  
her lips to her neck. We held each other and kissed. Sometimes we stopped kissing  
and just looked at each other, locking hands. We then moved to more comfortable  
place. My bedroom.   
  
When we got settled on my waterbed, I took off her loose shirt and kissed her  
collarbone. She kissed me back and started to undress me. She was already naked  
because had only worn a T-shirt. I traced small circles on her stomach as she unzipped  
my pants.  
  
When I was equally as naked as her, she pulled the blankets over us. It was this weird  
privacy thing. Shut door, shut blinds, under the covers. But I love her. I lay on top of  
her and she spread her legs underneath me. This was my que. I slowly pushed into her.  
She gasped as I slid in and out of her.  
  
It felt so good being inside of her again. After so long, I was with her again. I  
quickened my thrusts and lowered my head to just a few centimeters above hers. Our  
breaths became quick and sharp. I felt the sudden need to explode, to just release all  
the tension and all the pressures. I became faster yet. I was at the point where I could  
barely breath. It was almost unbearable. Finally, I came. Shortly after me, Anna came.  
  
We then lay there holding each other.   
  
"Just go to sleep." she whispered, stroking my hair. I nodded and closed my eyes.  
  
When I woke up in the morning, I was alone. Immediately, I panicked. Pulling on my  
boxers, I got out of bed and started searching for my love. I saw a couple of suitcases  
by my front door and Anna was sitting at my kitchen table drinking coffee. I kissed  
her.  
  
"Good morning." she said flatly.  
  
"Good morning." I replied. "What's with the bags?"  
  
"I have to leave." she answered casually.   
  
"What? Why?" Now I was really starting to panic.  
  
"Because of everything." she answered. "I'm going to go live with my sister for a  
while. I've been lying to you for to long."  
  
I shook my head in disbelief. Of course it was all too good to be true. Nothing good  
can last. "What do you mean 'lying'?  
  
"My taxi is picking me up in about five minutes." she said, ignoring my question.  
  
"I'm going to miss you." I told her pitifully.  
  
"Same. I still love you, Fox. I just can't do it anymore."  
  
"I love you too, Anna."  
  
A car horn beeped outside. She got up from the table and walked to the door. I  
followed.  
  
"Please," she said "don't come."  
  
I nodded and gave her a tight hug and a soft kiss on cheek. Kissing her on the lips  
would be too much for me to bare.  
  
She walked out of my apartment and down the stairs, leaving me alone in my lonely  
world. 


	4. chapter 4

I stormed into my office. I remembered about Scully telling Anna where to  
go. I knew she would be there, and sure enough, she was. She looked up at me   
and greeted me with a huge smile. But it quickly turned to a frown when she  
say the rage in my eyes.  
  
"You knew, didn't you Scully?" I whispered, too angry to even shout.  
  
She shook her head. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"You fucking knew about Anna, and you didn't tell me!" my voice grew louder.  
  
"Yeah, I knew. But she didn't want you to know. I helped her." Scully snapped back  
at me partner.  
  
"But *why* didn't you tell me?" My voice broke.  
  
"It didn't seem right, Mulder. Why are you making such a big fuss about it now,  
anyway. It's over and it's gone."  
  
"Yeah, its fucking gone. But I just got a bit of a shock when Anna comes to my place  
for dinner and halfway into my apartment, she doubles over in pain! I called an  
ambulance and I didn't even know why until I got to the hospital!"  
  
Scully stopped in shock. She hadn't thought about the side affects that could occur if  
it wasn't done properly.  
  
"Why did you tell her where to go, Scully? Why didn't you just tell her that it was  
none of your business and to go talk to me because I was obviously part of it too! I  
had to be! It wasn't a fucking immaculate conception or anything!"  
  
Scully sighed. "I didn't tell you because she came to and I thought she *would* tell  
you. I also told her where to go because I'm a doctor and I don't want her going to  
some crappy clinic where she won't even get anesthetic!"  
  
I looked away. I never been this angry at Scully before. Unable to keep eye contact  
with anything, my eyes darted about the room.  
  
"I....I just can't even look at you, Scully. That's how mad I am." I whispered to my  
partner who's attention had been directed to the door behind Mulder.   
  
Mulder turned to see what she was gawking at. He turned to have the Assistant  
Director standing right in front of him. "My office. Now." he muttered to Mulder and  
walked away.  
  
Putting down my briefcase, I followed Skinner. I  
thought to myself sourly.  
  
They arrived at the office and Skinner sat behind the desk. Without an offer, I  
sat on one in front of the enormous desk.  
  
"What was all that about?" Skinner asked, getting straight to the point.  
  
"Well," I began. "My girlfriend, Anna, got pregnant after her abduction and went to  
Scully for  
advice for an abortion. Scully told her where to go and even set up an appointment for  
Anna. Well, Anna went and got it done. That night she came to my place for dinner,  
and before she even got to the table, she was doubled over in pain on the floor. I called  
911 and I didn't even know what was wrong. She wouldn't tell me, or she couldn't  
because she was crying so much. Well, an ambulance came, we went to the hospital  
blah blah blah. At the hospital, they told me something had gone wrong and she was  
going to have to stay under their observation for a while. Then, when Anna came  
home, she left   
me the next morning. So today, I went and told Scully off. Is there anything else you   
need to know? You know, to make my day a little brighter or something?"  
  
The Assistant Director sat there, behind his desk, staring at Mulder in almost  
disbelief. He hasn't expected something like that. He just expected a stupid little fight  
over whether aliens were involved in the case or not. "So, does this have anything to  
do   
with you being late for work?" Skinner asked, almost hopefully.  
  
Mulder paused and thought for a few moments. "Technically, yes."  
  
"Would you care to explain, Agent Mulder?" Skinner asks, but before Mulder can  
answer, there's a knock at the door.   
  
"Sorry to interrupt, but Doctor Luke Nicholas has just been found murdered." The  
Assistant Director's secretary informed.  
  
"My god." Both Skinner and I said in time.  
  
"How do you know him?" Skinner asked.  
  
"I just do. And you?"  
  
"He's a well respected doctor for the FBI." Skinner informed me.  
  
"Oh." That couldn't be good. 


	5. chapter 5

"So are we still on the case?" Agent Doggett asks.  
  
"I don't see why the fuck not." I answer and sit in the driver's sit and start to drive out  
of the hospital's car park, still morning over the loss of Anna. But I had to come to  
terms with her. I needed to worry about Scully now. She was shot again.  
  
"A new agent might be assigned." I saw to keep conversation flowing. He sighs and  
moans. "What the fuck is your problem?" I ask.  
  
"Nothing." he recovers quickly.  
  
"Bullshit." I say. There's then an awkward silence between us.  
  
"I don't know why Skinner made us partners. I mean, shit, we barely know each other  
and he expects us to fight psychotic killers, bounty hunters AND aliens. What does he  
think I am, superman?"  
  
"If you're not going to take this shit seriously then speak up!" I snap.  
  
"How am I supposed to take this seriously? Everything about you is aliens this and  
aliens that! I think its just a bunch of bullcrap to be honest with you, but I'll staying on  
the case for Scully's sake."  
  
We drove along for a while in silence. Unfortunately, the hospital was over a half hour  
away without traffic, but a living hell with traffic. I leaned in and turned on the radio.  
The beginning of silverchair's 'Abuse Me'.  
  
"C'mon abuse me more   
I like it   
Well I don't think you like me  
Well, I hate you as well  
No one seems to like you  
Wish I couldn't tell  
  
C'mon abuse me more I like it   
C'mon keep talking cuz its true  
C'mon abuse me more I like it  
C'mon keep talking cuz its true"  
  
Doggett turned it off and left the car in silence again.  
  
"Why'd you do that?" I asked pitifully.  
  
"Because that's just a bunch of shit and I don't listen to shit." he said and went back to  
looking out the window.  
  
"Great." I muttered. "Fucking great."  
  
************  
  
"You wanted to see us, sir?" I asked as Agent Doggett and myself walked into the  
Assistant Director's office.  
  
"Yes, this is the new agent. She'll be accompanying you on this case. Agent Mulder,  
Agent Doggett, meet Special Agent Jennifer Appleton."  
  
Shit she was sexy. Long, sandy blonde wavy hair just past her shoulder. Beautiful  
chocolate brown eyes. She was like a supermodel.  
  
"I'm Fox Mulder, this is John Doggett." I introduce.  
  
"Nice to meet you." she says with a smile.  
  
"Okay, the pow-wow's over." A..D Skinner said getting annoyed. "Go to your office  
Mulder and do.....whatever you and Scully did down there." He practically pushed out  
of his office and closed the door behind him. I looked to his secretary in confusion.  
She shrugged.  
  
"Don't ask me!" she said. "He's been like this all week."  
  
I grunted. "C'mon. Time to crack open the case and fly around the U.S." Jennifer gave  
me a funny look. "Sorry," I explained. "My humor's been pretty bad lately."  
  
***********  
  
"This is your office?!?" Jennifer asked in surprize as she walked down the stairs to the  
basement.  
  
"Yeah, it's my second home." I replied.  
  
"Hopefully messier than your real home....." John trailed off.  
  
"Wait, you've never even been to his house?" Jennifer asked. "What kind of  
partnership is that?"  
  
Doggett and I sighed. "We're not full time partners." he explained. "His partner  
got shot and my is.....well, mine's.....I don't actually know whether my partner will be  
joining us or not, but Mulder and I, this is the first time working together."  
  
"Oh," Jennifer said, taking it all in. "So, where does this case take us?" she asked,  
trying to lighten up the mood.  
  
"Well, where else would cattle mutations be, but Texas!" I exclaimed as he sat down  
beside my desk. I motioned for the two other agents to sit in the other chairs. "Ooh,  
lucky us!" I said as I read through the report. "We get to fly to Houston tomorrow  
morning and then drive for five hours to the middle of nowhere!"  
  
Jennifer sighed and Doggett moaned. "What time does the flight to Houston leave?"  
he  
asked.  
  
My eyes bulged when I saw the departure time. "Four thirty!"  
  
"Well, a nice early start!" Doggett said, trying to brighten things up.  
  
"May as well, not go to bed....." I mumbled, but he took no notice of me.  
  
************  
  
That night, it was impossible to sleep. I twisted and turned, but I could barely even  
close my eyes without think of Anna. I miss you, my angel. Please come back I  
thought to myself as if trying to send ESP to her. It was such a quiet night anyways.  
  
Then I heard a key slide in through my door. Hushed voices filled my living room.  
Trying to think back to how many people had a key to my house, I heard a crash. I  
rushed out of my bedroom to and empty living room. I switched on the lights to reveal  
the Lone Gunmen.  
  
I gave them a puzzled look and cocked an eyebrow. Not because of their late invasion,  
but because of the two strangers they had dragged along with them.  
  
"Ummmm.....we just need your laptop for a few hours." Langly said. I still looked at  
them, waiting for them to tell me who the other two were.   
  
"I think he wants to know," said Byers. "who Jimmy and Yves are."  
  
"That'd be a start......." I said.  
  
The woman stepped foreword. "Yves Adele Harlow." she introduced herself as. "I-"  
  
"-hack into computers." I cut in. She gave me a puzzled look. "If you don't hack  
into computers, I'd hate to think why these guys dragged you along to my humble  
home." She nodded in understanding.  
  
The man stepped foreword with a huge smile on his face. "Bond, Jimmy Bond" He  
said, still smiling. "but I don't hack into computers."  
  
I looked at the Lone Gunmen, who had already dragged my laptop out and were  
starting it up. "Long story....." Frohike sighed.  
  
"And you are....." Yves started.  
  
"Mulder." I answered in brief.  
  
"Well, that answers all of life's mysteries." she muttered. I roll my eyes and go into  
the kitchen to make some coffee for myself. I feel Yves eyes watch me all the way.  
  
"You don't have to watch him that closely." I heard Langly say especially loud so that  
I could hear. Smiling to myself as I made my coffee, I thought about what fun I could  
have with this.   
  
Just then I heard a knock on my door. "Mulder!" Byers shouted out. "Door!"  
  
I  
thought to myself as I exited the kitchen to my front door.  
  
I opened it to reveal Alex Kryceck. "What?" I asked, slightly annoyed. He raised an  
eyebrow and walked passed me.   
  
"So how's Anna?" he asked.  
  
"Gone." I answered plainly. The Lone Gunmen turned to look at me. Everything had  
stopped and all eyes were on me. "What?" I asked nervously.  
  
"She died?" Kryceck asked, horrified.  
  
"No! No! Not gone like that. Gone as in, to her sister's house away from me." I said,  
regretting the 'away from me' bit.  
  
"She ever coming back?" Byers asked. I shrugged and went back into the kitchen to  
retrieve my coffee. Alex followed.  
  
"You can talk to me, Mulder." He said.   
  
"I know. I don't want to talk. It's over and that's that. I shouldn't lust."  
  
"Mulder...."  
  
"WHAT?" I snapped. "What is it, Kryceck?  
  
"I dunno. Just...ah, fuck. What is wrong with you?" He asked in a worried tone.  
  
"Oh, I don't know. My girlfriend only went through a living hell and dragged me with  
her. You know, the normal shit." I explained sarcastically.  
  
"I'm just trying to help, Mulder. That's all I'm doing and if it isn't appreciated, fuck  
you."  
  
"Alex...." I sigh. "I'm sorry. I just...." I wrinkled my nose up at my lost for words. 


End file.
